saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sohei Imaizumi
Imaizumi Sōhei, known as Aramis, is one of the 10,000 people trapped in Sword Art Online. He was one of the 1000 people selected for the closed beta test, and Renee's partner during the one month period. He is a supporting character in the fan fiction Misfortune Made Her Sword. Appearance Aramis is a young man of average height, with light brown, spiky hair and brown eyes. In Sword Art Online, he used a cosmetic item to change his eye colour to gold. His original avatar is never described, but early on in the game he wears a faded doublet with a silver chest plate and dark slacks. He wears vambraces on either arm, a spaulder on his right shoulder, fastened in place by a belt slung across his chest, and a dark half cape on his left shoulder. Personality Aramis is a laid-back and confident person. He prides himself on his in-game abilities, and was known in the beta for frequently engaging in PvP. Despite the new rules of the game, he is shown to still enjoy dueling and responds eagerly to Renee's request to help her improve her own PvP skill. His guild mates regard him with curiousity at first, due to his initial want to try his hand at role-playing. Background TBA Chronology Arc 1: Into the Fire TBA Relationships Ursa Minor Renee Renee is Aramis' friend, and was his partner during the one month beta period for Sword Art Online. Their relationship during this time was a platonic one, though Aramis began to develop a romantic interest in her shortly after he joined the guild. Ashe Despite starting off on what should have been a good foot, Ashe and Aramis have a strained relationship. Although neither of them are openly hostile to the other, Ashe was very quick to pick up on the boy's affections for her friend. He is aware that she does not like him but tries not to hold it against her. He does his best to keep his passive aggressive remarks to himself, at least while they are with company. Legends Lost Abilities Sword Art Online * HP: 1300 * Level:16 Main Equipment * «Silver Arming Sword» (One-handed Rapier) * «Wicked Grace» (One-Handed Rapier) Music Theme Trivia * Aramis was the last character to be created for the story (right after Nori and Brenner). * He is the first character in the story to obtain a uniquely named weapon. * His IGN comes from the character René d'Herblay (alias Aramis) from The Three Musketeers. * His rapier, Wicked Grace, is named for the Thedosian card game in the Dragon Age series. * Aramis' appearance is based on Katsuki Bakugo from My Hero Academia. Quotes * "Another pretty lady, is it?" * (To Rikki) "You were out, and making some serious happy noises." * (To Renee) "I said I'd do it, so I'll do it." * "I do a pretty good idiot run when I need to." * "Start small, build big." * "It is a trap. We're already in it." * "What I want hasn't changed. it's fine if you don't feel the same, but don't play with me like this." Category:Character Category:SAO Player Category:Guild Member Category:Solo Player Category:Male Category:SAO Closed Beta Tester Category:SAO Beta Tester Category:Beta Player Category:Members of Ursa Minor